Forbidden Love
by mysterydesert
Summary: When a new teacher starts at Mystic Falls High Elena finds herself attracted to him. As this attraction grows Elena finds it harder to keep her mind away from the teacher, who just happens to be her boyfriends brother.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Elena was sure of, it was her popularity. Everyone at Mystic Falls High School liked her, and she was frequently given lots of attention by the boys.

One of these boys had won her attention a few months ago and Elena now dated him. His name? Stefan. Elena loved him, his dark brown hair and his beautiful eyes. She had never felt this was about anyone before and yet she still felt something was missing, she just couldn't put her finger on what.

Later that night, writing in her diary, Elena pondered this and wrote about her excitement for the next day, the first day back at school after Christmas. She was looking forward to seeing her friends, Caroline and Bonnie, and even Matt, her ex-boyfriend who she was still good friends with. 'I can't wait to hear about all their antics over the break, and to walk to class holding hands with Stefan again!' Elena wrote. Finishing this she placed her diary under her pillow, switched off the light and lay down to go to sleep. She wanted tomorrow to come.

Early the next day Elena stepped out of her car into the parking lot and was immediately graced with the presence of her best friend Bonnie.

'Elena! I have fantastic news!'

Elena looked down at her best friend, whose face was lit with excitement and happiness. As much as Elena wanted to ask Bonnie what the news was, Stefan had just pulled into the space next to her and all her attention was diverted. Bonnie seeing this, rolled her eyes and said, 'I'll tell you later.' and walked off toward the school building.

'Hey gorgeous!' Stefan said walking up to Elena. He grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him and landed a huge kiss on her lips. Elena nearly staggered with the force, but decided that after not seeing each other for a few weeks it must have caused a build up of passion for him, hence the roughness. Elena kissed him back and gently eased his mouth open with hers and within seconds their tongues were entwining. Elena moved her hands from around Stefan's neck to his hair as she loved to run her fingers through it. She was just gently grabbing a fistful of hair when the bell rang. Elena broke the kiss and smiled up at Stefan.

'Come on. We don't want to be late first day back!' Elena said happily, and grabbing Stefan's hand, she pulled him toward the school.

An hour later, all of Elena's happiness and excitement had drained away. Her first class was maths, which she detested. It was her worst subject and their teacher, Mr Lange, was awful, constantly shouting and setting tests all the time. Elena had luckily managed to get a seat at the back, so she was as far away as she could get without actually leaving the room. One of her best friends, Caroline, was in this class, sitting next to her. She was talking excitedly to Elena about her Christmas break which seemed to involve a lot of Tyler and sex, when she stepped mid-sentence and her mouth fell open.

'Caroline?' Elena asked, a little worried, as her friend could talk for America. She followed her friends gaze to the door and her own mouth fell open.

A young man, no older than 25, stood in the doorway. His dark, almost black hair fell forward into his startlingly intense blue eyes. He wore a smouldering, slightly cocky look and stood tall, surveying the class infront of him, who fell silent one by one as they noticed him.

'Good morning class. I am your new maths teacher as Mr Lange, suffered a bad fall over Christmas and won't be back for a few months.' Elena nearly fell off her chair at the sound of his voice. It was deep and incredibly sexy, and caused goose bumps to erupt all over her body. She glanced to her left and saw Caroline looking at him, like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Elena quickly looked back at him, and nearly fell off her chair again when she realised he was looking right at her. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her as her heart accelerated and heat flooded her cheeks.

'My name is Mr Salvatore and we are starting the day with a little test of your knowledge with equations and algebra.'

Elena shivered as his eyes never left hers. At the end of his speech he looked away and Elena sat there stunned, her heart rate returning to normal. She had no idea hotness on this scale even existed in nature. She gave a small start as a hand brushed her arm and a paper was placed infront of her. She looked up and saw Mr Salvatore staring right at her, his eyes appearing to stare into her very soul. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly walked to the desk infront. Elena had just enough of herself left functional to get a good look at the view from behind before he walked back to his desk, and was pleased to note that it was every bit as impressive as the front.

'Start now.' Mr Salvatore said, his gaze surveying the class. Elena looked down at her exam paper and wrote her name, her mind constantly focused on one thing- the new teacher. Elena looked at the first question and had a shot at answering it. Her maths was awful, and the fact that her mind kept straying to this new teacher did not help. She skipped most of the questions, having no idea of how to answer them, and after answering the last question her attention wandered and her imagination took over.

She and Mr Salvatore were in a dark bedroom, candles and rose petals scattered all over the place. Her heart pounded as he leant towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Her heart took off like a helicopter as they fell on top of the bed. Elena could feel his hardness pressing against her, and could feel herself getting slightly wet. She gently slipped a hand down the front of his trousers and grasped hold of him, gobsmacked by how hard and how large he seemed to be. Mr Salvatore let out a low growl and his hands slid under Elena's sweater and cupped her breasts. He gently squeezed them and rubbed his thumb over Elena's nipples, causing pleasure to hum through her body and a small moan to escape her mouth...

'Time's up.' Elena jumped at the voice and was pulled from her imagination back into the classroom. 'I will collect and mark the papers while you do the work from page 57 to page 63. I expect you to finish it for homework. At the end of class come to me to collect your test papers.'

As Mr Salvatore walked past Elena's desk to collect her paper her whole body quivered and her face lit up with redness, as she remembered what she had imagined. Shaking her head she forced herself to open her book and start the work.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class there was a great surge of students up to the front desk to collect their papers. Somehow Elena ended up last in the line and had to wait a few minutes before she could collect hers. When she reached the table Mr Salvatore looked up at her and said 'You must be Elena.'

Elena smiled and said in a slightly shaking voice 'Yes.'

She swallowed as he continued to stare at her. Then he softly said 'I'm afraid more than half your paper was wrong, so I need to ask you to return here at the end of the day for some tutoring in order to bring your grade up.'

Elena was not too surprised at this result but when she realised that she and Mr Salvatore would be alone in a classroom together for around an hour her heart took off again and once more, heat flooded her cheeks. She managed to stammer 'Ok, Sir.' before grabbing the paper and hurrying from the room.

Outside in the corridor Elena leant against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She had just regained her composure when an arm wound itself around her waist and the voice of Stefan whispered in her ear, 'Isn't my brother a jerk?'

'Your brother?' Elena asked in a confused voice. She knew Stefan had an older brother but she had never seen him. And then it dawned on her. Stefan's last name was Salvatore and her new maths teacher's last name was also Salvatore. Elena's face drained of colour as she realised this. She had just fantasised about her boyfriends brother, and had reactions to him that Stefan had never caused. Elena started to feel uncomfortable as a feeling of unease spread over her body. She had a bad feeling that she was feeling something more for one Salvatore brother than the other. The one she wanted more just happened to be in the room next to her. Her new teacher who she was seeing alone at the end of the day. Mr Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch had arrived Elena was a wreck. No matter how hard she tried to stay calm, images of Mr Salvatore's eyes kept flashing infront of her like a huge billboard sign. She looked composed enough on the outside but inside she was shaking, her blood pounding around her body.

'I can't do it.' Elena thought fretfully. 'I can't be with him alone! If I'm like this beforehand, what am I going to be like when I'm with him in person? Alone!'

Elena was caught up in her own thoughts when a hand grabbing her waist brought her sharply back to reality. Glancing around she saw a huge smile on Stefan's lips and noticed Caroline and Bonnie were laughing.

'What?' Elena said. 'What did I miss?'

Caroline, still laughing, managed to say 'Stefan was just telling us how you freaked when you realised Mr Salvatore was his brother!'

'Yeah!' Stefan exclaimed. 'Don't think you can hide anything from me now baby! I got my brother on the lookout!'

Elena laughed but inside her heart was pounding. She was already hiding something from Stefan, which she hoped his brother would never find out. If either of them knew about the fantasy involving her and Mr Salvatore that she had had earlier...she might just die from embarrassment. Although as Elena reflected on it she realised that she had enjoyed it immensely. More than anything she had ever done with Stefan, and that was real.

'Oh God!' she thought. Liking a fantasy more than reality was not a good thing. Especially not in this situation, where relationships between students and teachers were strictly forbidden. Yet as she thought this a thrill ran down her spine. Elena was a model student, except for her maths, and could get away with murder. If she wanted to get away with it, she could. Easily.

It was at this point that a loud bang again brought her back to the present and the first thing she saw was Stefan. Fighting Matt.

'Oh My God!' Elena yelled. 'Stop it both of you! Stop!'

Before she could say another word, Stefan was pulled off Matt, and when she saw who it was that had grabbed him she nearly passed out. Mr Salvatore had his arms locked around Stefan, and Elena could see his biceps straining against the material of his shirt as he restrained his younger brother.

Elena could tell that Stefan was mad and next second he had twisted out of his brothers grasp, grabbed a handful of shirt and ripped it, before realising who it was.

Elena barely heard Stefan's 'Uh-oh', as the second Mr Salvatore's shirt was ripped she had been transfixed by his stomach. Gorgeously muscled with washboard abs. Elena couldn't help staring. She only moved her gaze when Mr Salvatore had grabbed Stefan by the shoulder and marched him out of the cafeteria.

'Wow, Bonnie! Matt really cares about you!' Caroline said in a rather shocked voice.

Elena was confused. Matt caring about Bonnie? Why would Matt care about Bonnie enough to get in a fight over her? Unless that was what Bonnie had been about to tell her that morning.

'Bonnie?' Elena asked, 'Is that what you were going to tell me this morning? That you and Matt have started dating?'

She could tell from Bonnie's smile that it was, and after Caroline had explained the fight (Stefan had said something jokingly about Bonnie but Matt had taken it seriously and flipped) Elena got lost for the rest of the hour in girl-world and they chatted about how long they had been dating, if they had kissed yet, how long she thought they would be together, the usual.

By the end of the day, however, Elena was once again shaking with nerves only this time, her composure had cracked. Her face was white, her eyes huge, her back ram-rod straight. By the time she was walking to Mr Salvatore's classroom her heart was pounding and her hands were slick with sweat. When she reached the door to the classroom she hurriedly wiped her hands on her jeans and stuck a shaking smile on her face. Bracing herself, she grabbed the handle and walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate all your support, especially since this is my first fan fic. If you want anything in particular to happen, let me know and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. Hope you continue enjoying it!**

Elena walked through the door and stopped dead. Mr Salvatore was topless. Elena couldn't have moved if she wanted. Her gaze was riveted to the hard wall of muscle she saw and the tanned smooth skin.

'Ah, Elena, glad you made it.' Mr Salvatore said, pulling on a shirt. 'I've just found a shirt to replace the one that my brother ripped.' He continued, smiling briefly at her. 'So, please sit down.' He smiled, gesturing to a chair in the front row.

Elena managed to regain feeling in her legs after disappointment washed through her when Mr Salvatore pulled his shirt on. She walked quickly to her seat, sat down, looked up and was immediately lost in his eyes. They seemed to be on fire. Deeper and sharper than ever before. Elena's breath caught as she felt him drawing her further in.

'As this is a less formal setting,' Mr Salvatore started 'I think you should call me by my first name Damon. It will make it less serious and perhaps help you learn easier.'

Elena's first thought was 'I bet you can help me learn' and immediately her face turned red, as though Damon could hear her thoughts. Yet she knew she was right. Sex with Stefan was ok but that was all. Ok. It was always the same, never changing and not particularly pleasurable for her. But imagining Damon doing it with her... her heart rate once more picked up and she scrunched her toes together as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter.

'Elena?' Damon asked, 'Are you ok?' He pressed a hand to her forehead and immediately muttered 'You're burning up.'

Elena could feel sweat prickling all over. The proximity of Damon was having a strange effect on her body. She was ridiculously hot, she could feel the blood pounding through her body and each nerve ending was on fire, as thought he had touched her whole body, not just her forehead.

'Maybe you should take your jacket off.' Damon suggested, turning towards his desk. This brief amount of time when Elena wasn't locked in by his eyes or his touch was enough for her to take off her jacket as she did feel ridiculously hot.

Damon had reached his desk by this point and picked up a bottle of water to give to Elena. He started to say 'Maybe this will help' when he stuttered to a halt his gaze riveted on Elena's chest.

Still free from the power of his eyes Elena looked down and gasped. The shirt she was wearing was an old one that was very tight on her now. Being a cold day, she hadn't thought she would take off her jacket so she had thrown it on without a second thought. The material hugged the curve of her breasts perfectly, the nipples pressing hard against the material. She glanced up to look at Damon, too stunned to do anything else. She expected to see disgust or embarrassment in his face. What she did not expect was to see was amusement. His eyes locking on Elena's he said 'Do you know why I took this job?'

Confused Elena stayed silent, drawn in by the power of his eyes, she forgot all about the fact that her breasts were practically visible.

'I took it to keep an eye on my younger brother who was constantly getting in to trouble and hurting people, including you.'

Elena was frozen. She couldn't move an inch. She was stunned by the ferocity in his voice but also filled with happiness. He actually cared for her, which must mean he liked her, right?

She noticed Damon moving closer and closer to her. Elena couldn't breathe. His eyes were smouldering, his jaw line hard. His lips were inches from hers when he spoke.

'He's not good for you Elena. You need someone who will care for you. Someone who will prevent you from being hurt.'

Elena was shocked as she realised that he was right. Stefan never really cared for her. Sure, they kissed and had sex but he never took her out to dinner or to the cinema. They were constantly at his house. Anger began rising in her but the next second all emotion was extinguished as his lips met hers. And then it hit. Her lips were on fire, spreading heat throughout her whole body. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it would burst out her chest. And then, it stopped.

Damon ripped his lips from hers and turned his back to her. She heard him growl 'No!' before he grabbed his jacket and bag, and walked out the door.

Elena sat there for a second. She understood why Damon had pulled away. It was not allowed. But she didn't understand why he did it. He surely couldn't feel what she did about him if he pulled away.

Shaking her head she ran to her car, intending to drive straight home but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept repeating the kiss over and over again. Elena fumbled with the radio and Katy Perry blasted out of the speakers. Elena sang along until her mind was taken off Damon enough to drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the continued support! Keeps me motivated to keep writing. Crimson-kiss17, I love your idea and may have to include it as I can have a lot of fun with it! Please keep your reviews and ideas coming in, I appreciate it all!**

Lying in her bed that night Elena wrote in her diary about the kiss. 'It was incredible,' she wrote, 'I've never felt anything like it. What happened to my body was indescribable. Stefan has never made me feel anything like it before.'

Elena paused in her writing. Stefan. She hadn't thought about him once since her kiss with Damon. He seemed irrelevant now, like an irksome fly she couldn't get rid of.

As she lay there she realised that her feelings for Stefan were not real. She thought she loved him but the fact that she wanted to kiss Damon proved that thought wrong. She never thought of Stefan the way she had thought about Damon. The only problem was that even if Elena did break up with Stefan she wouldn't know what to say. She couldn't say 'Because I think I'm falling for your brother' or 'Because I'm in love with someone else' because both would lead to more questions and perhaps cause Stefan to lash out. Elena knew he wasn't the most stable of boys, and her thoughts turned unhappily to the events in the cafeteria that day.

She ran the memory through her mind, wincing as she remembered Stefan punching Matt in the face, and then practically melting when she remembered catching the glimpse of Damon's stomach.

Thinking of him as Damon rather than Mr Salvatore made her feel closer to him and she liked that feeling. It made her feel special out of all the students in the school, as she was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

What followed from this thought caused Elena to fall asleep with a huge smile on her face as she imagined Damon lying on top of her, holding his weight with one muscular arm as he gently used his other hand to trail his fingers lightly across her bare stomach, causing a small moan from Elena as her whole body trembled from the slight touch. His hand moved gently upwards to cup her breast as their lips met. Elena's hands wrapped around his neck and buried themselves in his hair. He gently stroked across Elena's breast causing her to arch her back. She grabbed the neck line of his shirt and had it off him in a second. She marvelled at his body, running her hands along the hard muscles, the defined biceps and further down, still covered, the lump in his pants. Seeing this caused Elena to feel a tightening sensation between her legs and she knew what she needed. She needed Damon inside her. Now. She reached down and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, and slipped them down along with his boxers. His member proudly reared its head, large and completely erect, causing Elena to gasp. Damon smiled an amazingly sexy smile at her and whipped off her skirt and g-string before-

Elena jolted awake as her alarm went off. Cursing under her breath she slammed the snooze button and tried to drift back off. Back to the place where she and Damon were about to have sex. She cursed again. If only her alarm had gone off five minutes later, she may have been able to enjoy Damon being inside her completely.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to fall back to sleep Elena sat up and became aware that she was very wet between her legs. She was surprised. No dream had ever turned her on that much.

'If only it were reality.' Elena thought wistfully. She wanted Damon more than she had ever wanted anyone, her dream proving how much. She knew how Damon turned her on physically but realised in her dreams that he hadn't said a word. Elena pondered this fact realising that she knew nothing about Damon. She decided on the spot to rectify this from that moment on.

Filled with confidence she began to get ready for the day ahead and this time wore a sensible top that showed a hint of cleavage but not enough to be particularly noticeable. She also wore her favourite dark-rinse skirt, artfully ripped. Clothes she felt comfortable and confident in. Perfect for when she was once again facing Damon, or Mr Salvatore as she must call him at school.

Half an hour later Elena was walking up the corridor towards her maths classroom, linked with Caroline. She had managed to avoid Stefan by arriving earlier than usual and hiding out in a bathroom where she had met Caroline who was re-applying lip gloss and mascara.

'I don't care if I have a boyfriend.' She said the moment Elena walked in. 'Mr Salvatore is hot, and I will look my best infront of him so I can kiss that gorgeous piece of heaven when we graduate.' She pouted in the mirror and then laughed. Elena knew she was joking about getting with Damon but the fact the she had said 'after graduation' caused guilt to well up inside of her. Damon could lose his job because of that kiss, anyone could have caught them.

She carried this thought with her to the classroom, still linked with Caroline. She hoped it would enable her to keep some sort of focus in the lesson. A quick glance around the room when she arrived showed her that Damon had not arrived yet, so she quickly walked to her seat and sat down, removing her jacket in case she had a repeat of the overheating incident. Although the results were pleasant, the lead up to it wasn't.

The bell rang just as Damon walked into the classroom and his gaze immediately fell on Elena, who felt her whole body tense and her temperature start to rocket. She wrenched her eyes away from his, forcing herself to think of the repercussions of what could happen if she did anything more with him. She didn't want him to lose his job.

For the next hour she refused to look up in case she caught a glimpse of him and by the last five minutes of the lesson was confident she could escape without anything happening between them, or at least to Elena. She was confident right up to the point when Damon called out 'Elena, please stay behind after class as I wish to speak to you about your tutoring.'

'Crap!' Elena thought. She slammed her pencil down, harder than was really necessary and Caroline looked at her and whispered 'More time alone with Mr Hottie! Lucky bitch!'

Elena shot her a strained smile and waited for the class to leave before walking up to the front of the class. Taking a steadying breath she looked up and before she could do anything, Damon, glancing towards the door, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the storage room, where no-one could see or hear them.

Elena's hand was on fire, her heart racing. Damon dropped her hand once they were inside and said, without looking at her, 'About last night...I am sorry...it shouldn't have happened and I hope that we can get past this.'

Elena was able to reply 'Of course Damon. It was a mistake and should not happen again. Heat of the moment thing.'

Damon glanced up just as Elena did and their eyes met and locked. Elena just had time to think 'Damn!' before her brain stopped and she lost control over her body. Damon seemed to be having a similar problem although his eyes also showed a battle going on as though he was trying not to do anything but he wanted too. This battle continued for about a minute before Damon reached for the door handle.

'He's leaving.' Elena managed to think, and felt disappointment run through her body but at the same time was pleased he was leaving. Or was he? Damon had paused with his back to Elena, his hand still on the handle. She heard him let out a groan of frustration and he flung himself at Elena so suddenly, she stumbled and fell backwards, and would have seriously injured herself if Damon hadn't managed to fling his arms around her. She automatically flung her arms around his neck and they stood there for a heartbeat, before Damon righted Elena and dropped his hands. The near accident seemed to have shocked them both into a sensible state of mind.

Once again Damon muttered an apology and left the room quickly. Elena was quite proud of herself. She had managed an encounter without anything happening with him although she was annoyed something nearly had. She realised that if she really wanted to stop whatever she felt for Damon she would have to work really hard at it. The only question: could she do it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to add this but I've been ridiculously busy! Anyway, thank you all for your continued support, I appreciate every review and take into account everything that you say. Remember, if you want anything particular to happen, I'll try and fit it into the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

Elena was still pondering the same question as she was showering that night. As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she realised that she could do it. All she had to do was think of other boys she found attractive.

As Elena climbed into bed half an hour later, she had a list of boys she found hugely attractive, mainly from movies and TV shows. She included Stefan in this list, but as she reflected on this choice she realised he was on her list more because she felt guilty about leaving him off, rather than finding him hot. Elena's stomach bubbled with guilt and knew that she now had two things to do. Stop feeling whatever she did for Damon and break up with Stefan.

Falling back on to her pillows, Elena let out a groan of frustration and nearly jumped out of her skin when her door creaked open and her brother Jeremy popped his head around the frame.

'Hey sis, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?'

Elena looked at Jeremy suspiciously. He only ever called her sis when he wanted something he knew she wouldn't willingly give.

'I'm not promising anything, but what is it?'

'Well...' Jeremy started, 'You know Donna Jenkins?'

'Sure.' Elena said. Donna was in Jeremy's year but she knew her fairly well as she and Jeremy had dated a few months ago. 'What about her?'

Jeremy smiled hopefully and said quickly, 'She left town over Christmas and now we are one number short on the women's swim team and I know you are really good at swimming and enjoy it, so please will you take her spot?'

Elena stared at her brother in disbelief. 'Jeremy! I haven't swum in competitions for years, and besides I don't want all those pool chemicals messing up my hair.' If there was one thing Elena loved about herself it was her hair. Long, silky and a gorgeous mahogany colour, she would not risk it getting damaged under any circumstances.

Jeremy now looked slightly desperate. 'Elena I am begging you ok? We have our first competition in a week's time! We don't have time to search for someone. Please, _please,_ do this for me!'

Looking up at Jeremy's eyes, filled with pleading, Elena felt her resistance crumble. She loved her brother and wanted to make things easier for him, even if she wasn't too pleased about it.

'Fine!' she said, giving in. 'When is practice?'

Jeremy beamed at her. 'Thanks so much sis! Practice is in two days. Maybe you should get some practice in tomorrow though?'

'Yeah, whatever.' Elena mumbled. 'Now go away. I'm tired and wanna sleep.'

Next morning Elena woke in a daze. Her dreams had been filled of nothing but Damon, touching her, kissing her, gently biting her, but still she had woken up before they had had sex and Elena was tired of it.

She swung her legs out of bed when her eyes were caught by something red hanging out of her draw. Her swimming costume. Elena groaned, remembering her promise to Jeremy last night. She also remembered her promise to herself to stop thinking about Damon but that was proving impossible.

Leaping out of bed, Elena grabbed a fistful of clothes, a towel, her bikini, a small bottle of shampoo, shoved it all in a bag, grabbed her books and car keys and ran downstairs and to her car. Leaping in the driver's side and starting the engine she drove to school as fast as she could.

By the time she pulled up in the almost empty parking lot she had an hour before school started. Grabbing her bag with her clothes and bikini in it she walked toward the school's indoor pool. As she entered the building the smell of chlorine filled her and she suddenly remembered how much she loved swimming. Jeremy was right. She would enjoy this.

Excited, she almost ran to the girl changing room, undressed quickly and pulled on her bikini. She had a little trouble doing up the top as she had grown a cup size since she had last worn it, but she eventually managed to fit it on, although it revealed a little more than she wished. 'But no-one will see me!' Elena thought, 'So what does it matter?'

Smiling she walked out to the pool and walked on to the diving board. Taking a few deep breaths, preparing herself she jumped off the end of the board, her body arching gracefully into a perfect dive. After swimming underwater for a few strokes, her head broke the surface and she quickly slipped into her favourite stroke.

After doing ten lengths Elena paused to catch her breath. She may love swimming but her fitness had certainly taken a turn for the worse. Treading the water to keep herself afloat she nearly sunk when she heard the door crash open. Whipping her head round she saw Damon walking through the door and she froze. His eyes locked with hers right before she sank under the water.

The water on her open eyes caused pain to shoot through her body and she thrashed out as hands grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. Elena coughed as her head broke the surface, and looked up. Damon was kneeling above her looking down at her with concern.

'Elena?' Are you ok?' he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Elena, although she felt awful from her sinking incident also felt pleased that he was worried about her, and the places where he was holding her were burning, but in a pleasant way.

'Fine!' She managed to gasp. She grabbed onto the side of the pool and Damon let go of her arms. 'Thank you Damon, I lost my grip before.' She lied looking down at the water, rather than into those hypnotic blue eyes.

'Of course.' Damon said. 'Do you go swimming often?'

'Not really.' Elena squeaked. 'But I just joined the swim team to help my brother so am getting some practice in.'

She looked up at Damon and nearly sank again when she saw the smile on his face. She knew that if it wasn't for the cool water washing over her body, she would be ridiculously hot again.

'Really?' Damon asked. 'Interesting since I'm the new coach of the swim team.' And giving Elena a small wink with a cocky smile on his face, he stood up and walked away, with a little swagger.

Elena couldn't move. He was the new coach? 'Oh no.' She thought. Clearly her plan to stop whatever she was feeling for Damon was going to be really easy. She only had to see him when she was almost completely naked almost every day of the week.

'Bloody brilliant!' Elena mumbled, before pulling herself up and out of the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Have been really busy. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter and as always, all reviews are appreciated!**

As Elena pulled on her clothes and towel-dried her hair she realised that she now had an excuse to break up with Stefan that would not lead to awkward questions. She could say that she had joined the swim team and that she would not have enough time to do that and date him.

'Perfect!' Elena whispered, and grabbing her bag she left the changing rooms to go to her locker and collect her books for Maths.

'Oh Crap!' Elena thought. She had completely forgotten that her first lesson was with Damon. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had kissed him, he had now saved her from practically drowning. Talk about embarrassing.

At least that's what she thought until five minutes later. Stefan had just walked up to her and slammed his mouth onto Elena's before she could say a word. Elena shoved him away and he stumbled backwards.

'What the hell was that for?' he growled anger flashing through his eyes.

Elena steadied herself and said in one go, 'I think we need a break'.

Stefan stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, but it was humourless and instead sounded disbelieving.

'You having some kind of joke here girl? Cause you know that without me you are nothing but a whore bag who's kissed half the school?'

Elena stared at him her eyes filling with tears. Sure, she had kissed a few guys but not that many and he had called her a whore? What kind of boyfriend did that?

'Screw you!' Elena yelled. 'We're over!' She stormed away, fuming, toward her maths class, tears falling thick down her cheeks. Even though she was glad it was over with her and Stefan she was still upset. She had lost her virginity to him and in the beginning he had been incredibly sweet with her.

Trying not to think about Stefan she walked into the maths class and crashed straight into Damon. In her emotional state, she wasn't embarrassed as she would have been.

'Oh God, I'm sorry Damon.' She cried, wiping the tears on her face away with her hand, not wanting Damon to see them, but too late.

'Elena, are you ok? Are you crying?' His voice was filled with concern.

Elena couldn't help it. She burst into tears again and didn't even notice Damon take her hand and lead her to a seat. He knelt down infront of her and looked into her eyes.

'Elena what's happened?' his eyebrows were furrowed in a confused expression.

Elena, who had been staring at her lap, suddenly looked up and into Damon's eyes. Without thinking about what she was doing, she leant forward and kissed him. For a few seconds they stayed in that position before Damon pulled away and glanced towards the door.

'Elena! What are you doing?' He looked back at her, his expression still concerned, although Elena noticed the corner of his mouth twitch as though he were trying not to smile.

'I'm sorry!' Elena squeaked, her voice high-pitched and weak like it is after a crying jag. 'I didn't mean to! I just broke up with Stefan and I felt sad and...I dunno. I'm sorry.'

She looked down at her lap again, but next second was forced to look up as Damon placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

'You broke up with Stefan?' There was something in his eyes that Elena had only seen once before but she couldn't place it.

'Yes.' Elena whispered. 'I don't love him anymore.'

Next thing she knew Damon's lips were on hers again, only this time he was really kissing her. His hands cupped her cheeks and his tongue slid gently into her mouth. Elena forgot all her sadness. Her heart rate was increasing, her stomach was somersaulting and she couldn't breathe properly.

The next thing she registered was the bell ringing and Damon pulling away from her as though she were on fire. She heard Damon mutter 'I shouldn't have done that', but then he looked at Elena and smiled.

'I'm happy you ditched the little fucker.'

Elena continued to look at him, unable to move properly as people flooded into the classroom.

It was only later in the lesson when she had regained full motor control and was able to think straight that she chastised herself. Kissing him was not a good idea and she had told herself she was not going to! But as she thought back on what had happened the second time, surely he had kissed her?

Elena smiled to herself as she realised this. She hadn't broken her own rules. Not really. And she still had more swimming practice to look forward to after school. Things were starting to get interesting...


	7. Chapter 7

Elena did not for one second feel like herself for the rest of the day. Free from Stefan, she didn't know what to do. Normally they would walk to lunch together, but Elena didn't want to see him so she snuck into the library instead. Elena hardly ever went in there, so it was unlikely that if people were looking for her that they would find her.

Still, she was a little worried that someone might spot her, so she snuck to the very back of the library and hid in the history section where the thick, heavy volumes would hide her from the sight of anyone, even if they were walking in the next aisle.

Pulling out her notebook she began to doodle, and it was only when a small noise nearby made her jump that she realised what she had written. It was Damon's name, over and over again. Elena crumpled up the paper, annoyed at herself for doing something so childish. She picked up her bag, shoved the notebook back in it and dropped it on the floor with a thump. Sighing, she leant forward and rested her head in her arms.

'Elena?'

The deep voice seemed to come from no-where. Sitting up as though she had been electrocuted, she quickly turned her head towards the speaker, so fast the room around her turned into nothing but a blur of colour.

Standing only two feet away stood Damon, a small smirk on his face. Elena's heart missed a beat as she remembered the way his lips felt on hers. Which was extremely good.

'Damon, hey!' she managed to squeak. Quite an accomplishment considering how her insides seemed to have all melted.

'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'I didn't think students knew the library existed, never mind this section!' He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

'Look about earlier today...I apologize. I was out of order and never should have done it.'

Elena looked up at him as he said it. His tone said different from his words. His words were about how he had done wrong but his tone suggested he wasn't sorry for what he had done but felt he had to say it anyway.

Elena knew that Damon had restraint in him, but she also knew that whatever she felt towards him, he must feel a little of towards her. She wanted him again, to kiss her, and a slight blush appeared in her cheeks, as her imagination ran into overdrive, involving her and Damon alone, lying on a bed, slowly undressing each other. Elena shook her head to clear the image and leaned forward slightly, so they were mere inches apart, and whispered, 'Are you really sorry Sir?' in a voice that made her shiver with her own daring.

Damon's eyes flashed for a second before grabbing Elena's wrist. 'Enough with the nice guy act.' He growled. 'Of course I'm not sorry. You're forbidden but damn, I can't help it.'

Before Elena could say one word Damon stood up and yanked Elena up with him.

'Damon, do you want me?' Elea whispered. Her heart was pounding with nerves. She knew that this was wrong, but she also knew that the way she felt about him had to mean something. It was more than just a fantasy, she was sure of that.

Damon just looked at her, his eyes smouldering, and slowly a small smile appeared on his face and Elena's heart stopped.

Damon dropped Elena's wrist and put his mouth right next to her ear and said, 'As much as you want me'.

This sentence alone caused Elena to tremble and she thought her heart was going to burst with the longing she felt.

Damon's face was once more infront of her. He winked at her, glanced quickly around and pushed Elena back, until she hit the wall. He glanced round once again and then more gently than he ever had before, he pressed his lips against hers.

Although Damon had learnt restraint, Elena had no measure of it. Her emotions were already increased due to his presence alone, and the slight hold she had on controlling herself slipped away the moment his lips pressed against hers.

Elena couldn't help it. She wanted to kiss Damon properly and so she slowly opened her mouth, making sure his opened with hers and then it got very heavy, very fast. Elena's arms snaked around Damon's neck, one hand running through his hair, the other grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Damon's arms went around her waist, one hand in the small of her back pushing her against him, the other slid under her shirt slightly.

Elena's heart was beating wildly, her entire body felt like it was about to explode, and the places where Damon's was touching her were burning, causing what felt like a fire to rage through her body, extinguishing all thoughts and feeling, other than what Damon was making her feel.

And then it stopped. Elena was confused and dazed as to why, until she heard a voice say, 'Elena, hey!'

Elena couldn't see who had called her name until the person walked directly opposite her. It was Caroline.

'Oh, hey.' Elena said, looking around for Damon.

'Are you alright? Only you look kind of flushed and I just say Mr Salvatore practically running out of her like a second ago and he looked the same. You have an argument or something?'

'Or something.' Elena mumbled, still not all with it, the kiss having rendered her temporarily useless at controlling herself.

'Right, ok, anyway, why are you here? Bonnie said, you would be and I was sure you wouldn't be but...you are!' Caroline looked at Elena, her blond hair falling across her face.

Elena was hugely annoyed with Caroline for interrupting her and Damon but she couldn't exactly say that was why she was there, so she fell back on the Stefan breaking up situation. Elena explained this as quickly as she could and Caroline, with a look of impatience on her face said, 'Oh I know, he was going on about how he ended it, but me and Bonnie knew that if anyone had ended it, it would have been you. So we came to check if you're ok, and if you wanna go shopping after school?'

Elena blinked at the onslaught of the information and said, 'Gee Caroline, I'd love to, but I have swimming practise after school!'

'Oh ok.' Caroline said, looking a little confused. Then her expression brightened. 'Lucky you! Getting to see Mr Salvatore after school hours. Oh the possibilities!'

She started laughing quietly and continued. 'As if he'd ever do anything with a student! Although don't you think he'd be amazing in bed?'

Elena smiled stiffly, her heart rate increasing. She wondered if he would be amazing in bed. He was amazing at kissing so there was no reason why he shouldn't be. Yet Caroline also had an important point. 'As if he'd ever do anything with a student!'

Both of them could get into serious trouble if caught but Elena couldn't stop. She was in too deep.

'Oh god!' Elena thought quietly, while Caroline talked about her latest favourite sex position to use with Tyler. 'I'm in trouble!'


	8. Chapter 8

For Elena, the rest of the day seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was walking to swim practice with Jeremy who was blabbering on about some new girl called Anna who he really liked.

Elena tried to act interested which was extremely hard when her mind kept drifting back to her and Damon in the library. It was the most daring, sexy, dangerous thing she had ever done and she didn't regret it one bit. What she did regret was the fact that she was falling in love with a teacher who she couldn't be with for another five months.

'I wish I was graduating tomorrow, not in five months', Elena though longingly. 'Then we could be together and it wouldn't matter.'

'I'll see you later sis!'

Elena started as Jeremy turned towards the boys changing rooms and left Elena standing alone. She slowly walked to the girls changing rooms and quickly changed into her swim wear. Stuffing her things in a locker she walked out to the poolside, and dived into the pool to warm up before proper training started.

As Elena reached the other side of the pool she glanced upwards and froze. Damon was standing just a few feet away smiling at her.

Damon smiled slightly, his blue eyes piercing and said 'You have talent'.

Elena's heart started pumping much faster than normal as she replied with a little bit of tease in her voice, 'Oh I bet you can help me improve on that talent Sir'. She smiled at him and pushed off from the side, away from him. She had decided on the spur of the moment to have the last say for once and to leave him wanting more, not the other way around.

By the time she reached the other side once again, other people were emerging onto the poolside and Elena knew that all flirtatious hints and smiles with Damon would temporarily have to stop.

The next hour was exhausting for Elena. Her body wasn't used to the sudden demand placed on it and she struggled through the hour, pushing her body to speeds she didn't know were possible for her.

At the end of the hour she pulled herself out of the pool on legs that felt like they were about to collapse. She walked unsteadily to the changing rooms, grabbed a towel and walked to the showers' and had a hot, long shower, trying to wash away the aches she knew she would feel tomorrow.

Sighing, she grabbed the towel and walked back to her locker, noticing as she did so that the changing rooms were empty. 'I must have been in there for longer than I thought', Elena muttered, a frown creasing her forehead. Wrapping her towel more firmly around herself she opened her locker and pulled out her clothes.

She had just pulled on her bra, pants and top when her ipod crashed to the floor and began playing Britney Spears Everytime. Elena sank to the floor and immediately began to cry. This was the song that she connected with her parent's death. Although she could cope with the grief, it was always there, it hadn't eased. The pain still tore her heart apart.

Elena couldn't get a grip on herself. She hadn't cried for so long and the build up was coming out. She knew that if she didn't stop soon, someone would hear her and that was the last thing she wanted, yet just as she thought this the door banged open and who should walk in, but Damon.

Elena looked up at him standing, his edges all blurry from her tears.

'Oh my God Elena, what's wrong?' He quickly sat down beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders. 'Elena?'

But Elena couldn't talk. She just turned towards Damon's body and cried into his chest, clutching onto him as his arms cradled her.

After a while her sobs subsided and she managed to gain control of herself enough to raise her head and say in a very croaky voice 'Thank you.'

Damon looked down at her still clearly worried and said 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'I'm sure.' Elena replied. She wiped under her eyes and explained the situation. Damon smiled at her sadly when she had finished and said 'I know exactly how you feel. My parents died too'.

'Really?' Elena asked and then scolded herself. She didn't want to talk about her parents death so why would Damon? 'It doesn't matter.' Elena muttered.

She scrambled to her feet, embarrassment creeping into her body as what had just happened sunk in. 'I need to drive Jeremy home.'

Damon frowned. 'He already left. Something about you going shopping? He said he was taking the car.'

'What?' Elena screeched. 'Oh brilliant. Long walk home. Fab.'

'I can drive you home.' Damon said. Elena span around to look at him, surprise on her face.

'You'll drive me home?'

'Sure.' Damon replied. You need a lift, I have a car. It works out.'

Which was how ten minutes later Elena found herself in Damon's car being driven home, his hand inches from her bare thigh. Her heart was fluttering and she knew her breathing was too quick.

'Where do you live?' Damon asked.

Elena told him and he replied, 'Nice area. Will your Aunt be worried that you aren't home yet?'

'No, not really.' Elena replied, puzzled by the question. 'My curfew is eleven on school nights.' She suddenly flooded with colour. Talking about a curfew with a teacher! How embarrassing.

'Good.' Damon said and he suddenly turned off the main road in to a small wooded area and stopped the car.

'Damon?' Elena asked, 'What are you doing?'

'Getting some privacy.' He growled. He opened the door and climbed out before walking to Elena's side and opening her door too and pulling her out.

Elena's stomach began somersaulting. She knew what was about to happen and sure enough, next second Damon had tackled her to the ground and was kissing her, but this time it was much more daring.

Elena's arms were around his neck, her nails digging into him in her excitement, and his hands gently slid under her shirt before slowly creeping around her back to unhook her bra. Elena let it all happen and when Damon's hands gently cupped her breasts she gasped aloud, more turned on than ever before. She could feel the heat between her legs and could feel Damon's hardness against her leg.

They were going to have sex. She was sure of it. Which was the moment when a drop of water hit her head and made her jerk away from Damon from the shock. Next second the sky had erupted and rain was pouring down.

Elena just looked at Damon and shrugged. Damon smiled and continued kissing her this time, edging her shirt upwards, before gently tugging it over her head and slowly removed her bra. His kisses left her lips, and instead trailed down her jaw line, her neck, her chest, her stomach and up again.

Elena was gasping for breath by now. She needed him. Grabbing his shirt by the collar, she pulled it over his head and marvelled at his chest and stomach. Like a god, his body was perfect. But she couldn't gaze for too long, she was desperate. Her fingers slid between them both and she fumbled with the zip on his pants for a second before them came undone, and she pushed them down amazed at what greeted her.

'Oh my God!' Elena whispered. 'You're huge!'

Damon smiled at her and whispered into her ear, 'You've not seen anything yet.'

Elena didn't even try to slow it down as Damon slid her skirt up her legs and pulled her pants off. They were both naked and very ready. Elena was trembling with excitement and anticipation, colour flooding her cheeks, her longing greater than any she had felt before. Damon was panting slightly his eyes locked on Elena's his chest heaving.

And then all Elenas dreams came true as he slowly pushed inside her. The next half hour was a blur of pleasure and heat for Elena.

By the time they were both back in the car, soaking wet and tired, Elena could not stop smiling and neither could Damon. She knew what was going in her diary tonight. Descriptions of how Damon had gently pushed her hair back from her face as her back arched as he once more entered her. How Damon had looked when he came inside her, how it felt when the orgasm rocked through her, how it felt when she thought about how good it would be in the future, how they would see each other again.

Elena couldn't wait.


End file.
